


Знакомство

by mr_inferiority



Series: Ода Гранту Гастину [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_inferiority/pseuds/mr_inferiority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Знакомься, Грант, это моя мама – Мишель Амелл. Мама, это мой Грант."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Знакомство

Стив возбужденно вертелся на стуле, в каждой новой фигуре, входящей в вип-зал ресторана узнавая Гранта. Кажется, ему впервые так везло, чтобы все совпало так, как нужно и как хотелось давно. Гастин опаздывал, причем безбожно, прямо как его Барри, уже на двадцать минут, если не на полчаса.

\- Дорогой, поешь хоть что-нибудь, пока не остыло, - покачала головой мама, как всегда, заботясь о комфорте оболтуса-сына в первую очередь.

\- Не хочу, - только и отвечал Амелл, улыбаясь во весь рот. Он расстегнул пиджак, чуть ослабил узел узкого галстука, и заказал себе уже третий бокал вина. Из-за волнения и радостного возбуждения вино пилось как сок.

Грант появился как раз в тот момент, когда приподнятое настроение Стива уже начало спадать на «нет», и он стал всерьез беспокоиться о том, куда Гастин мог запропаститься.

\- Привет, прости, что опоздал, пробки ужасные… - затараторил Грант, даже не успев толком дойти до их столика, но осекся, заметив женщину, сидящую напротив Стива. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, кем эта женщина ему приходилась – Стивен был как две капли воды похож на мать.

Гастин вопросительно взглянул на него, как бы спрашивая – что за фигня, чувак? Я неправильно тебя понял? Мне не следовало приходить? Он был страшно растрепан, впрочем, как всегда, весь красный от бега, толком не отдышавшийся и растерянный.

С шумом поднявшись со стула и прокашлявшись, Стивен встал возле Гастина, приобнял того за плечи, и торжественно объявил:

\- Знакомься, Грант, это моя мама – Мишель Амелл. Мама, это мой Грант.

\- Я так давно хотела познакомиться с тобой, милый. Мне очень приятно, - мягко улыбнулась Мишель, чуть кивнув.

Грант буквально окаменел – Стив чувствовал это у себя под руками. То есть, он догадывался, что тот будет в шоке, но сейчас просто надеялся, что Гастин не грохнется в обморок от неожиданности.

На некоторое время наступила тишина, нарушаемая только тихой мелодией рояля, стоящего в центре зала, шушуканьем нескольких ужинающих пар, расположившихся неподалеку, и глухим звяканьем приборов.

Грант, наконец, отмер, дрогнув.

\- Мне тоже очень приятно, Мишель, - выдавил он из себя, криво улыбнувшись. Спохватившись, он поцеловал руку миссис Амелл, и тут же отпрянул, будто боясь, что та его укусит.

\- Садись, я голодный, жуть, - Стивен справедливо решил, что церемониал можно было объявить закрытым, поэтому принялся легко подталкивать Гранта к соседнему от своего стулу.

Гастин вдруг вывернулся из его рук, схватился за его предплечья и умоляюще посмотрел на него, одними губами произнеся: «Что за черт?», и помотав головой.

Амелл сделал страшные глаза и развернул его к столу.

\- Мне очень стыдно, правда, и я приношу свои искренние извинения, но мне пора, мне правда пора, звонил мой агент… - Грант даже вытащил телефон из внутреннего кармана пиджака, повертев его в воздухе, будто в подтверждении своих слов. – Мне очень жаль, мне надо идти. Это срочно. И не требует отлагательств.

Сказав это, он вдруг сорвался с места и быстрыми шагами направился в сторону выхода зала. Стив, растерявшись, так и встал как вкопанный, но затем, естественно, побежал вслед за ним, но не успел какую-то секунду – Гастин вскочил в первое же подъехавшее такси и уехал. Если бы Стивена не ждала в ресторане покинутая мать, он так и продолжал бы преследовать его, пока не догнал, чтобы потребовать объяснений, но маму бросить просто так было свинством.

\- Милый, ты что, не сказал ему обо мне? – осуждающе покачала головой Мишель, когда Стивен вернулся в зал, рухнул на стул и одним глотком допил бокал вина.

\- Нет, - помотал головой Амелл, совершенно сбитый с толку, - я хотел сделать ему сюрприз, а, кажется, сделал что-то не то.

Он бессмысленно пялился на белоснежную салфетку, в которую были обернуты приборы, недоумевая, как Грант, его общительный, сверхъответственный Грант, мог так поступить.

\- Стивен, ты должен был предупредить его, я ведь не какой-то там твой друг, я твоя мать, и его реакция вполне понятна, - строго выговорила Мишель, накрыв руку Стива своей теплой и сухой ладонью. – Мальчик готов был сквозь землю провалиться от стыда.

\- Но он же… но как… но ты же и есть мой друг! – возмутился Амелл. – Ты – мой самый лучший друг. Я так давно хотел познакомить вас! Показать ему, как он важен мне, познакомить с самым дорогим человеком, а он…

\- Это знаем мы с тобой, милый, - ласково улыбнулась миссис Амелл, совсем как в детстве, когда объясняла, что это не дерево виновато в том, что Стивен упал с него и разбил коленку, а сам Стив. – Иди и скажи ему, как он тебе дорог, а завтра мы снова попробуем поужинать все вместе. Точнее, пообедать, вечером у меня самолет.

\- Думаешь, он станет слушать? – мрачно спросил Амелл, нахмурившись.

\- Спрашиваешь?! Он жаждет узнать, что за хрень только что произошла! – рассмеялась мама. - Иди, я сама доберусь до отеля.

\- Точно? – засомневался Стив.

\- Точно, - кивнула миссис Амелл, - только напиши мне, как все прошло.

\- Ладно, - чуть улыбнулся он, - и ты напиши, как приедешь в отель.

Он поцеловал Мишель в щеку, и быстрым шагом направился в сторону выхода. Такси, как назло, проезжали мимо, и он боялся не застать Гранта в его съемной квартире. Хотя куда ему было идти после такого стресса? Стив был почти уверен, что тот уже завернулся в свой любимый красно-белый плед с оленями, наверняка сварил себе какао с зефирками, обложился пуделями, включил старый черно-белый фильм и принялся страдать.

Амелл хихикнул, представив себе эту картину, и машина такси вдруг притормозила возле него, будто почуяв перемену в его настроении.

Доехали, слава всем богам, быстро. Щедро заплатив таксисту, Стивен помчался к дому Гастина.

Тот открыл не сразу, опять, второй раз за день, заставив Амелла ждать, нетерпеливо топчась перед дверью.

\- Проходи, - мрачно пригласил его Грант, открыв дверь и окинув взглядом с головы до ног. Он даже еще не переоделся, только снял пиджак и любимые конверсы и расстегнул верхние пуговицы белой сорочки.

Стивен сразу прошел в спальную комнату, где располагалась широченная кровать – его любимая мебель в этой квартире. Собственно, мебели было не так уж много – тумбочка и шкаф здесь, и четыре разноцветных мешка-кресла, похожие на тот, что облюбовал Стив в трейлере Гастина, валяющиеся в соседней комнате побольше, напротив плазмы и приставки.

\- Чего ты молчишь? – вздохнув, спросил Амелл, присев на кровать.

\- Нет слов, - просто ответил Грант, скрестив руки на груди.

Стивен снова вздохнул, приготовившись толкнуть пламенную речь о том, как был бы рад познакомить двух дорогих ему людей, как тот перебил его, вдруг глухо произнеся:

\- Никогда не прощу тебе этого, Амелл.

Гастин покачал головой, закрыв лицо рукой. Стив от возмущения даже приоткрыл рот.

\- Да что я такого сделал?!

Он встал напротив Гранта, недоуменно глядя на того.

\- Ты! – Гастин, наконец, посмотрел на него, полыхая гневом. Его лицо, уши и даже шея покраснели, то ли от возмущения, то ли от злости, то ли от стыда. – Ты! – он обвинительно ткнул Стивена указательным пальцем в грудь, будто хотел пробить ее насквозь. – Да как ты мог?!

\- Перестань! – поморщился Стив, схватив его за предплечья. Он ненавидел, когда Грант устраивал истерики, благо, тот делал это нечасто, доводя себя до безумия в этом своем извечном «я не могу с тобой трахаться, ты женат». Стивен бы сказал, что ему даже приятно – каждый раз мазохистски упиваться этим, если бы не знал, как тому действительно плохо от этого.

\- Ты представляешь, как мне было стыдно?! Как я себя чувствовал, когда смотрел твоей матери в лицо?! Кем я себя чувствовал?! Ты с ума сошел, знакомить меня с ней? Впутывать свою мать в эту грязь? Мало того, что мы с тобой в ней по уши, так теперь еще и она! – вопил Грант, багровея все больше.

Амелла хлестнуло его словами, как пощечиной. Он отшатнулся, отпустив руки Гастина, побледнел, и неверяще покачал головой.

\- Скажи, почему ты еще со мной? – глухо спросил он.

Грант замолк, поток слов оборвался, как отрезали.

\- Что? – хрипло переспросил он, растерявшись. Он как-то весь обмяк, сдулся, и беспомощно шарил взглядом по лицу Стива, будто не мог понять, где он, что от него хотят и кто только что кричал.

\- Почему ты еще со мной? Тебе неприятно быть со мной? – переспросил Стив, изо всех сил сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы не сорваться. В груди будто пустота разверзлась, огромная черная дыра, пожирающая свет вокруг – так ему было больно.

\- Стив, я…- Гастин устало покачал головой.

\- Ответь. Тебе со мной плохо?

Грант снова накрыл лицо рукой, потерев лоб.

\- Я не знаю. Нет. Мне не плохо.

\- Ты меня любишь? – вдруг снова спросил Амелл. Ему внезапно стало жизненно необходимо это знать. Они никогда не говорили об этом, не признавались друг другу, хотя Стивен давно признал, что дорожит Грантом и их отношениями. Но стоило произнести это слово на «л», как между ними все станет непременно… всерьез? Хотя, куда серьезнее. Просто это была уже другая ступень отношений. И если раньше вместе с ним на этой ступени стояла только Кассандра… То теперь Стив был не уверен, что дела по-прежнему обстояли так.

Грант поднял на него полный отчаяния взгляд и ответил:

\- Да, люблю. Я тебя люблю, Амелл. И если… - он замешкался, будто неуверенный до конца, стоило сейчас это говорить или нет, но все-таки продолжил, - если ты меня не любишь, тебе лучше уйти прямо сейчас. Я ненавижу любить в пустоту.

Стивен сделал шаг к нему, притянул за плечи и накрыл его губы своими.

Они стояли так некоторое время, просто прижимаясь губами, и судорожно хватаясь друг за друга, пока Джет не заставил их очнуться, принявшись лаять на них и легонько кусать за лодыжки. Должно быть, он принял их молчаливое объятие за драку.

\- И что это значит? – тихо спросил Грант, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стива. Джет тут же успокоился, только тихонько поскуливал и вертелся рядом.

\- Что я тоже тебя люблю, - также тихо ответил Амелл, потершись своим носом о его, как делал это с дочкой. Такой простой, незамысловатый жест, выражающий любовь. – И я прошу тебя – перестань. Если ты хочешь все закончить – я не вправе тебя держать. Но… я не хочу этого.

\- И я не хочу. Просто, это было неожиданно. Надо было хотя бы предупредить, что на ужин придет твоя мама. Я бы…

\- Нашел достойное оправдание не прийти, - хмыкнул Стив, закончив за него. – Но я не о том. Я о… я вообще.

Грант опустил взгляд и некоторое время молчал.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он, и Амелл, наконец, смог спокойно выдохнуть. Спокойно – за столь длительное время. – Как насчет ужина? – предложил Грант.

Стивен улыбнулся.

\- Только за. И ты должен моей маме обед.

\- Договорились, - кивнул Гастин.

Амелл продолжал его обнимать, думая, на какие еще жертвы готов был пойти этот мальчишка ради него. И на какие жертвы сам Стив был готов пойти ради Гранта.

Кажется, в ближайшее время ему предстоял серьезный разговор со своей женой.


End file.
